Kon, Rei Kon
by Apple Senorita
Summary: Rei is a spy,working hand in hand with some of the most talentedpeople in his business.See what he encounters on the way, how the mission affects him. (welcome to the world of Rei Kon being James Bond)im bad at summaries,but please read!
1. Intro

Apple Senorita: I am a huge fan of James Bond. And after watching the James Bond film Living Daylights, I thought, 'ah ha, James Bond Beyblade style'. At first I thought I would pick Kai, but somehow I didn't feel he would fit. At least Rei's a bit more supple on the character-part.

So that means there might be OOC-ness. I repeat…

THERE MIGHT BE OOC-NESS!

So be warned.

And enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, and I think that bit where they put the last name first then say the first name may be copyright or something so I am just saying, I don't own James Bond and all his little deviances (whatever that's supposed to mean). Oh, and I _still_ don't own Beyblade. _Damn_!

Kon, Rei Kon

Intro

The two security bars laughed over their cigarettes, indulging in bottles of beer. Their boss has entered the conference room forty minutes ago. And the conference room was soundproofed.

Perfect.

They wouldn't be heard having a laugh.

One told a rude joke and they both spluttered and guffawed.

They didn't notice the solitary figure arriving in front of them until they had finished their coughing fit.

"Yeah whaddya want?" one snapped, glancing at the figure, not seeing him particularly threatening and lighting a cigarette.

The pair weren't too worried about anyone trying to get their boss in that conference room. It was on the seventh floor of a building with top-notch security. How could anyone dangerous get up here?

"I want to see Mr Roski,"  
"Look, kid," the other said, eyeing the figure up and down, "He's in the middle of a meeting, back off would ya? What are you, the door boy or something? Go back to whatever you do and leave us alone kid,"  
Before the two could get back to another rude joke, they hit the floor, the blackout of forced unconsciousness being yanked over their eyes and minds.

The 'kid' stepped over them, briskly entering the conference room.

The people inside swivelled in their high backed leather chairs to see the intruder. The man at the head of the table leapt up, smashing his fist against the shiny top.

"What are you doing here! We didn't call for any service! We don't want drinks or food, thank you! Honestly, this place is run by a bunch of morons,"  
"Mr Roski," the figure said, his eyes flitting towards the floor-to-ceiling windows, "We have no time for this, you need to get out of the room _now_,"  
"What?" the Russian said, hitching his face into a sneer. His rubbery nose, complete with gaping pores in his purple skin, sniffed the air and he coughed, "Yeah right kid. Get lost,"  
"You have twenty seconds to get out of this room Mr Roski," the figure said, walking towards him.

"Hey…"  
"Get out of the room now!" Everyone had already complied with the stranger's request. They had seen the gun clenched in his hand.

The figure grabbed Mr Roski by the shoulder, and threw him towards the door, unnoticeably swiping a folder up from the desk as he went. He shut the door firmly behind them and began to shove Mr Roski down the corridor.

"Keep moving,"

They reached the lift doors where the rest huddled, one stabbing the lift button frantically.

The sound of the explosion couldn't be heard, but the thud, shock wave, and scream of the fire alarm was.

After all, the conference room was soundproofed.

Perfect.

"Who are you?" Mr Roski cried as the figure put his gun away and whipped out a mobile phone.

He paused momentarily, looking down at Mr Roski with dark honey-coloured eyes.

"The name's Kon. Rei Kon,"

Well? Whaddya think? I know it's short but it's only the intro, like they do at the beginning of every Bond film. It will make sense later I assure you.

So, please tell me what you think! I'm plotting the next chapter as I write and I will put it up in a day at the most so please review and tell me if I should!

TTFN


	2. Kai:spotlight,Assignmet:odd

**Darkangelintheshadows**: yay, my first reviewer! thank you for the review! So, here's chapter 2

**Darksaphire**: don't worry, there is no way I'm going to make this cheesy. And it's not going to be identical to James Bond, it's just Rei as a guy like James Bond. Rei is going to be cool, don't worry. It's not really got much to do with anything, the first chapter, just shows a bit of Rei's work I suppose! Thank you for the review!

Chapter 1 

Kai in the spotlight and an odd assignment

Tala glared across the table at Kai as he ate sedately.

"How can you just sit there and eat? Are you listening to a word I say Kai?

"Of course I am," Kai said, in a monotone.

"Then stop eating! It's putting me off!"  
"Don't be so anal Tala," Kai said, simply, taking a drink.

Tala slapped his palm onto the table.

"Kai, as your peer, I stay stop eating and give me your _full_ attention,"

Kai lowered his glass to give Tala a steady stare across the table. Tala didn't break it. Eventually, Kai put down his glass and said.

"Thank you," Tala snapped, "Now. As I was saying: we have Bryan and Brooklyn as well as the two of us. That makes four-"  
"Way-hey, he can add up," Kai said in a deadpan voice.

Tala was sorely tempted to slap Kai, and in any other situation he would of done, but they were in the middle of a café and they needed to get their work done.

"So, anyone else?"  
"No," Kai said, going back to his ramen.

"You haven't even thought about it!"  
"Yes, I have actually Tala. And who do we have? No-one. We have no one to chose from. The four of us are the only ones capable, so that is who we will have,"  
"We need a tech.," Tala spat, annoyed at Kai's bluntness, "Did you think about that?"  
"Fine, take on Ash,"

Tala's fingers curled into fists.

"_Fine,_" he said, forcibly. He grabbed a pen and wrote down their new team member's name.

"There, you see, done," Kai said. Whilst chewing on some ramen, he picked up a map of Tokyo and held it up so that he couldn't see Tala, and Tala couldn't see him.

He went to studying it. Tala glared fire at the map, as if trying to burn holes through it to Kai.

"Immature idiot," Tala snapped, swiping all the pieces of paper into a file and standing up to leave.

"You love me really," Kai said, in a monotone again, not taking his eyes from the map.

Tala snorted and stalked away.

Kai dropped the map so that it lay flat out on the table. Finally, the red head had gone. The guy had been annoying Kai all day.

As he flicked his eyes over the map, he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him.

If that was Tala come back to drag him by the hair home, he was going to kick that guy in the balls.

He looked up irritably.

What he saw, he didn't particularly like.

"Well, well. Kai Hiwatari. How are we doing then Hiwatari? Keeping good? I hope not. Mind if I sit down for a minute?"

It wasn't a question that had room for varied answers.

The young man sat down, his two lumps of muscle for bodyguards standing scarily close to Kai.

"So Hiwatari, how are you keeping?"  
"And you would care because…?" Kai asked, snidely.

"I don't care Kai. I wouldn't care if you had had your head sliced off in a freak extremely-sharp frisbee accident. But it's nice to be polite,"  
"Since when have you been polite McGregor," Kai spat.

"When I have to deal with people Kai. It's in the job description. Which is probably why you never got my job, because you handle people like a woodlouse would handle a circus,"  
"Look, I have no interest in talking to you, nor do I care about your little spy games,"  
"I think you should be. Since we're the reason you aren't in a maximum security prison or in a prison camp in Ohio,"  
"I don't owe you anything," Kai said, voice like stone.

"I knew you were never going to be favourable to us again," Johnny chuckled.

There was a pause as the Scot flicked at the corner of the map, "Now Kai, I didn't think you were a fool boy. But I think maybe looking so obviously indulged in something top-secret and important with someone such as Tala Valkov is an extremely foolish thing to do,"  
"Get lost McGregor," Kai snarled.

McGregor's eyes became malicious, "I wouldn't be so rude Hiwatari. I have reason to believe you are working on something and if you remember, we terminated your identity as a spy,"  
"What makes you think I am up to anything illegal McGregor?"  
"I don't. It's what I've been told. I hope to God that you're not involved, Hiwatari, because I have a use for you,"  
A momentary flutter of shock appeared in Kai's eyes before they disappeared, and he snorted derisively.

"It's true Hiwatari. I came to warn you before the Chinese Intelligence send me officially to come and talk to you. I've come to warn you to not be up to anything Hiwatari. Because we have a job for you. And we want your undivided attention. We don't want you skipping off with a big Russian criminal and being his little lap dog, now do we? Not when we ourselves need you,"

The silence rang in the little booth in the small café.

Johnny stood up.

"I will be meeting you soon Kai, to discuss this new job. And take my advice, back out of anything you're up to now. We don't like our agents to be doing two jobs at once, particularly as one is reeking of illegality,"

Kai remained quiet, not breaking the glare between him and the Scot.

Johnny moved to set off, but just as he levelled with Kai, stretched out a hand and patted Kai patronisingly on the head, "Be a good boy Kai. Don't get yourself into trouble before I see you again,"

Then he was off, his bodyguards following.

"Damn!" Kai hissed, kicking the table.

"Think fast!" the blonde yelled, hurling a table mat at his companion quickly. It hit the poor boy on the head.

"Ouch! Max, what are you doing!"

"I said think fast," Max explained reasonably.

When their next door neighbour, best friend, and top agent-who they were considerably beneath in terms of ranking in the Chinese Intelligence Service-arrived back from the bathroom, he saw his two friends having an avid table-mat fight.

"Think fast!" Tyson cried, copying Max's earlier trick, and hurled a place-mat at Rei. Rei caught it cleanly.

Tyson drooped.

"Aw, no!"  
Rei smiled and placed the mat down where it was supposed to go on the table.

"Shouldn't mess with an Agent Tyson,"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tyson muttered. "You know," he said, brightening, as Max and Rei went back to making dinner, which Tyson was not-so-subtly trying to avoid getting involved with, "I think I could be an Agent. I'm intelligent enough,"

Max sighed and continued peeling the potatoes.

He had heard this so many times before.

"I'm afraid not Tyson. You're still at the stage where, when asked to touch your nose, you poke out your eye. That is hardly intelligence fit for an Agent," Max said, trying to insult Tyson out of moaning about not being an agent.

"Hey, I resent that!"

Max turned around, "I was only joking Tyson!"  
"But you might go over-," Rei lowered his voice to make it sound evil, "to the dark side,"  
"Really?" Tyson laughed, "What, like Anakin Skywalker?"  
Max turned around, and in the blink of an eye, he and Tyson were engaged in lethal combat with imaginary light-sabres at the mention of anything to do with Star Wars.

They even made the appropriate noises, and rolled and dodged and ducked and weaved and their 'light-sabres' had very realistic sounding collisions.

"I bet you guys have been practising that," Rei said, rolling his eyes.

They were eventually sat down at the table.

"So, you got that last assignment wrapped up Rei?"  
"Yeah, I was debriefed and now I'm rid of it,"  
"Good. Hope they don't send you on one soon,"

But only a few minutes into the meal and Rei's mobile was ringing.   
"Hello?"  
"Kon? We need you at HQ,"  
"OK,"

He cut the connection, and stood up.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go,"  
"Duty calls?"  
"I think so,"  
"Well, good luck. And if they send you off on an assignment straight away like they did last time, then good luck,"  
"Thanks guys," Rei said, giving them a fleeting smile then dashing out of the house.

"Kon!" McGregor called, from where he sat at his desk.

"Hello again Sir,"  
"Well Kon, here we are again. I have something new for you,"  
Kon glanced at the file on his desk.

"Is that it Sir?"  
"Yes it is,"

The young man's maroon, flamed-shaped hair was touched by the golden sunlight and lit up his lavender eyes. He seemed to be rather doubtful.

Kon wondered why.

"We're giving you something a little different this time. You are used to working on your own Kon, but this time we want you working in a team. The majority of work you'll be doing will be solo anyway, but we need you to put together a team to help you on this one. Sir's orders," he added, scowling.  
"Why would he order that?" Kon asked, stunned.

"I have no idea Kon. But I hope your abilities as an agent stretch to that. And as I say, the majority of the spying will be done completely solo. The team is a…backup team, basically. There's not much to worry about,"  
he said, as if he was consoling himself as well.  
"Well…O-OK Sir,"  
"Good. Now Kon, take that file, go and read it, and I want you two have four team mates by next Thursday. No later. In the file are some suggestions and other bits of information,"

"Thank you Sir,"

Kon took the folder from McGregor.

Johnny didn't let it go.  
"Kon," he said, looking sternly into Kon's eyes.

Kon didn't flinch, he returned the look.

Johnny searched Kon's eyes for what he was looking for, for something that he had always doubted about in this agent.

"Yes Sir?" Kon asked, knowing what he was looking for.  
Johnny McGregor continued to search.

Then he smirked.

There it was. That cold flint of non-emotion that Kon had acquired after years of murder in the field.

"You can go,"

He let go of the folder and Kon moved off.

Did Johnny doubt him again? He did this everytime he gave him a mission.

Kon's eyes hardened.

Well, he would show Johnny. He seemed to think that just because Kon didn't outwardly show any indifference, didn't mean that he was incapable of doing so. He had seen murders, he had killed. Just like any other Agent.

He glanced down at the file, and opened it as he walked to the lift.  
He ran a finger down the list of suggestions given by the senior members of the Chinese Intelligences. He was surprised when he reached the bottom, and found a name that he hadn't heard in a long time.

'Well, well. I'm that's a shock. I didn't expect to see _him_ on the list,'

So, Rei has a new assignment, with a weird quirk as in he has to find a team to help him, and there's someone suspicious on the list!

YAWN!- OK, very tired. I must finish here.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
